


What Have You Got Planned for the Zombie Apocalypse?

by GingerAnn



Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, zombie apocalypse plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: The boys discuss plans for a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428826
Kudos: 14





	What Have You Got Planned for the Zombie Apocalypse?

“What are your plans for a zombie apocalypse?” Grimmjow asked. The three of them were cuddled up on the floor. All the blankets and pillows from the apartment making a nest for them. It was a Saturday night, so they decided to watch some horror movies when Grimmjow got home from work.

“There’s this abandoned hospital in our hometown. We go there with supplies and barricade ourselves in,” Ichigo replied from where he was laying across both his boyfriends. His head and arms on Renji’s lap, his stomach pressed against Grimmjow’s thighs. 

“An abandoned hospital?” Grimmjow asked, his fingers trailing across Ichigo’s lower back. Which was bare only because Grimmjow had pushed the T-shirt he was wearing up a few inches.

“Yeah. It’s still in half decent condition,” Ichigo said. “They just wanted to upgrade or something. Happened when I was really young so I don’t really remember.”

“People say it’s haunted,” Renji added before pressing his lips against Grimmjow’s bare shoulder. Grimmjow grinned and leaned against the other man. 

“It was a big thing in high school to sneak in and spend the night. Show how badass you were or something,” Ichigo said.

“Did you guys ever do it?” Grimmjow asked.

“Nah. I had a 7:30 curfew,” Ichigo said.

“Curfew at eight for me,” Renji said.

“You guys had curfews that you actually obeyed?” Grimmjow asked.

“I didn’t mind it,” Ichigo said. “I was home before then most nights anyways. I usually had to get home so I could help out around the house or in the clinic.”

“I lived in a foster home. If I fucked up, I could get sent somewhere else. Wasn’t risking it. Especially after I just reconnected with Rukia and met Ichigo,” Renji said.

“Damn. We should do it,” Grimmjow said.

“Do what?” Ichigo asked.

“We should go spend the night in the haunted hospital,” Grimmjow said.

“You wanna freak out high school kids, don’t you?” Renji asked.

“Fuck yeah, I do. And sex in a supposedly haunted hospital sounds fun,” Grimmjow said with a shrug.

“Sex always sounds fun to you,” Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

“Just with you two,” Grimmjow said with another shrug.

“Is there any place you wouldn’t have sex?” Ichigo asked.

“I would let you two bend me over and fuck me anywhere,” Grimmjow said. 

“That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to us,” Renji said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23  
> Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
